Cardigans, Bow Ties And Video Calls
by longforlovers
Summary: When Kurt leaves for his shopping trip, he doesn't leave with just a wallet full of spending money. Fluff fluff fluffy fluff. 'wearingbf's!clothes' fic ahaha.


**I upset Livejournal because everyone thought I Sleep With Your Old Shirts And Walk Through This House In Your Shoes would be cute fluffy fic and it wasn't and I made everyone sad when I thought that the summary made it a little obvious :')**  
><strong>Awwwww well. Here is ~cute, well attempted cute~ 'wearingbf's!clothes fic'. It's just drabble really.<strong>  
><strong>Enjoy!<strong>  
><strong>And not reviewing makes the angels cry. ;)<strong>

* * *

><p>It had been a wild night, to say the least, and Blaine woke up still drenched in his own and Kurt's sweat, the sticky sheets clinging to his body in an uncomfortable way. He smiled as the midday sun from the open curtains washed over the bed, curving over the contours of his body underneath the duvet. The beams warmed his face, causing him to squint in the sharp light, smile playing upon his bitten lips as his mind wandered over last night. The way Kurt writhed beneath him, the way that his sharp nails tore Blaine's back to shreds, the way they both came at the same time and <em>certainly<em>the way Kurt panted Blaine's name into his ear, breath tickling his lobe.

Reaching out an arm to the other side of the bed, Blaine's fingers grasped at thin hair and empty sheets. It seemed Kurt had already disappeared off out shopping with the girls, a weekly thing that they had seemed to have adopted. Blaine didn't go shopping with Kurt very often and on the rare occasions that he did so, Kurt only criticized his clothing of choice and 'helped' to pick out something 'more appropriate', which usually consisted of something covered in sequins and bondage straps, as Blaine enjoyed referring to them. So it was a gift from God when the girls begged Kurt to go prom dress shopping with them one day and, since then, Blaine just remained in Kurt's house with Burt, Carole and Finn until his boyfriend returned. The Hummels didn't mind. It seemed as if Blaine was already a part of the family and a part of the furniture in their household. He was welcome any time, any day.

At this time of the day, it was time for Carole's weekly shopping, while Finn already shot random strangers over the internet via his Xbox and Burt worked down at the garage. Blaine enjoyed accompanying her now and again. It was nice getting to know his boyfriend's family, even if it was in a bustling supermarket on a Saturday over a shopping trolley. Besides, he was sure Carole could do with the company. Food shopping wasn't exactly the most exciting task and company could make it a more enjoyable thing to do.

Blaine pulled himself up and out of bed to shower, get dressed and organise the mop of curls upon his head into a more presentable manner. He padded across Kurt's room to his en suite, swiftly locking the door behind him. Another awkward moment of Finn running in whilst he showered, in desperation to use the toilet while Carole took a long bath, was not necessary. Except last time, he wasn't alone in the shower... his and Kurt's limbs tangled together as the hot water cascaded over them, lips locked in passion. Finn merely stood in the doorway, mouth agape, before mumbling his excuses and stumbling out of the room. Talk about an awkward moment.  
>He washed his hair with the special curl shampoo and conditioner that he left in Kurt's bathroom for the times he slept over. Since he'd stopped caking his hair in gel, he'd taken better care of it and kept it nice and soft, just the way Kurt liked it. Kurt always said that his hair smelled of apples. Blaine thought that Kurt always smelled of strawberries from that lovely body wash of his that he liked to drip down Kurt's body as they showered together... Blaine used said body wash, closing his eyes and inhaling heavily, the strong scent making him wish that Kurt would come home already.<p>

Drying off in the bathroom, Blaine dumped the towel in the laundry bin inside the door, padding back into Kurt's room, naked, to look around for last night's clothes. Although he practically _lived_ at this house, he'd never gotten around to leaving a spare set of clothes in Kurt's wardrobe. He just hoped that last night's clothes weren't too crumpled and that he'd had the sense to lay them out, regardless of the heat of the moment. His mind flashed back to Kurt tugging his shirt off with his teeth and severely _hoped_that he could find the iron in this house before he faced Carole in creased clothes. Blaine looked on the floor, under the bed, in the duvet, through the washing bin until he came to the conclusion that yeah, his clothes were missing. _Shit_. By now he was getting frantic. He was _here_, in _Kurt's house_ whilst his _family_ were home... _stark naked_. And he was pretty sure that Kurt's dad owned a shotgun. Shitshitshitshit.

Grabbing his phone from the night stand, Blaine made to tap out his boyfriend's number when 'Kurt 3' flashed up, requesting a video call. Accepting the call, Blaine made sure that the camera was aimed quite high up as _hello, he was naked_!

"Kurt!" Blaine exclaimed instantaneously, relieved to see his boyfriend's beautiful face, calming him down slightly. He wasn't completely hysterical but he wanted so desperately to be liked by Kurt's family that being found naked in his room wouldn't go down well.

"Hey, Blaine! Oh I seem to have caught you at a good time. I love it when you've just washed your hair, you look so adorable!" Kurt laughed and then paused, tilting his head to the side and lowering his voice. "Oh, uhh... and you seem to be naked..."

A smirk crept across Kurt's face before he disappeared completely as Santana's voice yelled out "LET ME SEE!", snatching it from the boy's hands. The girls scrambled over the phone, laughing and begging to get a look. Kurt's face returned to the screen a moment later, slightly flushed and hair a little askew. "My eyes only, girls! As I was saying..."

"Yeah, uhh... have you seen my clothes? I can't find them anywhere... being naked in your house which contains a rifle somewhere is not a very good-"

Blaine cut off as he watched Kurt's smirk grow wider, the girls snickering in the background. His brow furrowed, biting down on his bloody bottom lip. "Kurt..."

"Do you mean _these_ clothes?" Kurt laughed, tilting the camera downwards, not only giving Blaine an eyeful of his crotch but... hey, that was his burgundy cardigan... and his favourite jeans... what the...?  
>"I <em>completely<em>agree with this cardigan of yours, Blaine. It's so comfy and the colour totally suits me. Urban Outfitters, right? May pick one up for myself..."

"Kurt," Blaine cut him off, his eyes wide. "What the _hell_are you doing with my clothes? I have nothing to wear!" Suddenly, he felt completely exposed. What if someone walked in and... oh, God.

"_Well_, I wanted to see how you'd react. Plus, I miss you already and wanted something that would, I don't know, keep you close. And you know how much I love that apple smell," Kurt's bottom lip stuck out in a pouty like fashion, his innocent eyes wide and blue. How could Blaine be annoyed when he was hit with the brutal force of Kurt's puppy dog face? "_And_ I finally wanted to see you in some of _my_clothes." Kurt finished with a smile, his cheeks slightly pink.

"I would never be able to pull that gear off like you do," Blaine murmured, his lips pulled up into that crooked smile that never failed to make Kurt's heart thud erratically.

"I can't pull these boxers off of yours but I tried regardless. They're so _huge_on me..." Kurt frowned, fidgeting slightly.

Somewhere in the background, Blaine heard Santana's voice loud and clear, above the giggling of the other girls. "If those pants are big even on _Kurt_, Blaine must be pretty huge!"

Blaine heard a thud, an "OW! What was that for Mercedes!" and a splutter from his boyfriend as he laughed and coughed at the same time, his eyes lit up in humour.

"Oh my _GOD_, Santana! Who told you that? That's highly confidential," Kurt sniggered before facing the screen again, giving Blaine a sheepish smile. "My underpants are in the top drawer of my dresser, although I apologise in advance if they're a little tight... but... hmmm... open my wardrobe and point the camera towards it, I need to pick you out an outfit!"

Kurt spent the next hour giving Blaine fashion advice over the phone whilst shopping for himself and giving the girls the thumbs up or the thumbs down for their outfit of choice. After he'd finished, Blaine was dressed in Kurt's current favourite outfit: his deep grey jumper, a light grey shirt and his vintage grey bowtie, accompanied with dark, skinny jeans and pointy little boots. Kurt's eyes welled up slightly, his boyfriend looking even more amazingly gorgeous than usual (_Heavens_ knows _how_). Smiled through the screen at the curly haired boy, Kurt lowered his voice to a whisper, lips pulled up in a gentle smile.

"You look amazing, baby. Truly amazing"

Blaine shuffled slightly, facing the phone that was tilted up against the stereo on the desk, a little self-conscious within Kurt's clothes. Kurt looked _spectacular_ in his vast wardrobe, how could he live up to that? But his shoulders relaxed slightly at the comment, fingers twisting in the hem on his jumper.  
>"Thank you," he whispered in return, his lips tugging up the corners on their own accord. "Thank you... just... come home soon, please? I can't wait to see you in my own clothes. I bet you look adorable."<br>Kurt bit his lip and looked downwards slightly, smiling to himself. "I won't be long. Can't wait to cuddle with you in that outfit."

The call ended with several 'I love yous', blown kisses and bashful smiles before they hung up, Blaine falling backwards onto the bed with a contented sigh. He curled up in Kurt's clothes, without trying to crease them too much as that would probably cause Kurt to kick his sorry ass out asap (although only slightly exaggerating). Kurt's scent was strong and overpowering, the cloth soft against Blaine's skin. It felt as if they were Kurt's arms wrapped around him, holding him close, caressing him gently as he breathed through his nose, unable to get enough of the smell of his boyfriend that clung to the fabric. Still exhausted from their late night last night, Blaine drifted off into a light slumber, the ghostly, imaginary body curled around his, holding him close.

The sun was lower in the sky when he woke but it was the dip of the bed and the arms snaking around his waist that caused him to stir. He pulled his eyes open groggily before looking over his shoulder into the soft blue twin pools of Kurt's eyes.

"Hey," Kurt wished, smile clear upon his features as he kissed the back of Blaine's neck, tangling his fingers within his curls. "Sorry to keep you waiting. Rachel had a fit over one of the dresses she bought and nearly returned it. Couldn't have that. It was such a gorgeous colour."

Blaine's soft laugh floated through the room, as delicate as wind chimes in a gentle breeze. "Trust you to get your own way. At least you're here now..." Flipping over into Kurt's arms, he snuggled his face into the taller boy's neck, his own scent surprisingly strong upon the neck of his cardigan. "So that's what I smell like..." Blaine wandered aloud, hands slowly sliding up and down Kurt's side.

He laughed in return at this, before planting a kiss on the end of Blaine's nose. "I love the way you smell. And this cardigan is so cosy, I might just keep it forever..."

Shuffling back slightly to get a better look, Blaine tilted his head slightly, observing the boy before him, before nodding and pulling him back in close again, running a hand through Kurt's soft hair. "It's yours, you look amazing in it. Burgundy truly is your colour. Maybe it suits you better than it suits me."

Grinning, Kurt pulled him close until every inch of their bodies was touching, arms wound tightly around each other, their hands soft and caressing. They looked deeply at one another, blue meeting brown as they gazed into their eyes. Leaning in, they kissed, their lips softly sliding over one another's, mouths slightly open as they inhaled the other's scent, tongues slowly joining in. Breaking away, Blaine leant his forehead against Kurt's, smiling so wide that it looked as if his face were about to split in two from the strain.

"I really do love the smell of strawberries," he whispered, teeth biting at his bottom lip.

Laughing, Kurt leaned forward, pulling his lip away with his own teeth. "Just kiss me, you idiot."


End file.
